


La Reina del Grand Prix

by Amaltea_olenska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltea_olenska/pseuds/Amaltea_olenska
Summary: No le había dicho los detalles, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Solo le indicó que luego de despedirse de sus patrocinadores, subiera a bañarse y prepararse, y que luego se dirigiera a otra habitación. Eso era raro. Por un lado, sabía que en ese otro piso no se hospedaba ningún patinador u entrenador, así que no tendrían que preocuparse de ser indiscretos. Y por otro lado... se trataba del puto Viktor Nikiforov, amo de las sorpresas. Tocó la puerta esperando lo inesperado, pero nunca en un millón de años se imaginó que dentro de la habitación se encontrarían los demás participantes del Grand Prix.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	La Reina del Grand Prix

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a MAPPA.

Le costó otro año de duro entrenamiento y cansancio emocional, pero junto a su flamante entrenador, y ahora amante, Yuuri Katsuki finalmente ganó el Grand Prix, coronándose como el patinador masculino número uno del mundo. Estaba en las nubes. La sonrisa boba e incrédula que no sabía que poseía se le escapaba sin permiso a todas horas. Viktor pensaba que se veía adorable. Yuuri lo mandaba a callar. Y hablando de Viktor, este le había prometido una noche inolvidable si sobrevivía al banquete sin embriagarse. Lo quería muy sobrio para que recuerde cada detalle.

No le había dicho los detalles, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Solo le indicó que luego de despedirse de sus patrocinadores, subiera a bañarse y prepararse, y que luego se dirigiera a otra habitación. Eso era raro. Por un lado, sabía que en ese otro piso no se hospedaba ningún patinador u entrenador, así que no tendrían que preocuparse de ser indiscretos. Y por otro lado… se trataba del puto Viktor Nikiforov, amo de las sorpresas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan extra? Aunque debía admitir que estaba muy emocionado. En el último año habían experimentado muchas cosas juntos pero su apretado cronograma de entrenamiento en los últimos meses no dejó mucho espacio para el romance. Era un desperdicio tener unas nalgas tan perfectas al alcance de su mano y no poder disfrutarlas… pero ¿qué estás pensando, Yuuri? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un pervertido? Se abofeteó la cara amonestándose mentalmente. En ese momento Yuuri todavía estaba lleno de adrenalina por todo lo sucedido ese día. Quería saltar, quería gritar, quería correr, pero, sobre todo, quería sentarse en el pene más majestuoso que se haya erguido sobre la tierra, y montarlo durante horas hasta exprimirle la última gota. Maldijo y bendijo al mismo tiempo al ex campeón mundial por enseñarle la manera más efectiva de deshacerse de esa energía extra. Viktor sabía perfectamente en qué estado se encontraba en ese momento y seguro se regodeaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperándolo. Listo para darle lo que necesitaba. Porque, ¿Acaso no era consentir a Yuuri su mayor hobbie? Oh, sí. Yuuri también salivaba por su bien merecido premio.

Tocó la puerta esperando lo inesperado, pero nunca en un millón de años se imaginó que dentro de la habitación se encontrarían los demás participantes del Grand Prix. ¿Será que se equivocó al interpretar las palabras de Viktor? Lo dijo de manera seductora en su oído, pero nuevamente, Viktor siendo Viktor, ¡Puede decir todo de manera seductora en su oído! Cuando dijo “prepararse”, ¿Se refería a simplemente ponerse presentable? Oh, kamisama, Yuuri estaba a punto de hiperventilar por su error mientras dejaba que la tierra se lo tragara, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Todos los ocupantes del cuarto usaban únicamente ropa interior. De hecho, eran unas prendas negras muy insinuantes como las que usaba Viktor. El color rojo que ya se encontraba bien asentado en la cara de Yuuri, llegó a niveles astronómicos de intesidad, pero antes de que se desmayara en el pasillo, Viktor lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Una vez dentro, todos los patinadores se situaron alrededor de Yuuri e hicieron una reverencia mientras decían al mismo tiempo “ _¡Dios salve a la reina del Grand Prix!_ ”. 

\- ¿Reina? Viktor, Phichit, ¿Qué significa esto? Esperen, ¿Y dónde está Yurio?

\- Oh, el pequeño gatito todavía es menor de edad. –Dijo Christophe guiñando un ojo.

\- No podemos incluirlo en la tradición del Grand Prix hasta que sea mayor de 18. Por eso también tuvimos que cancelarlo el año pasado. - Explicó Otabek.

\- ¡Es mi primera vez en la tradición, estoy muy emocionado! ¡Chris me contó todo! –Dijo Phichit casi saltando mientras le tomaba las manos.

\- ¿Qué tradición?

\- La reina del Grand Prix. –dijo J.J. muy orgulloso.

\- Pero este es mi tercer Grand Prix y nunca he escuchado nada sobre ninguna reina o tradición.

\- Eso es porque en tu primer Grand Prix, estabas tan borracho que caíste dormido ni bien terminó el banquete y nadie pudo ubicarte sino hasta 4 meses después. -Sonrió Viktor.

\- Y el año pasado se canceló porque el ganador, es decir la reina, no podía ser adorada por sus súbditos. –Añadió Chris.

\- Es una tradición exclusiva entre los patinadores que llegan al Grand Prix, ni siquiera los entrenadores lo saben. –Aclaró Otabek.

\- ¿Y por qué ninguno de ustedes me dijo sobre esto antes? 

\- Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, te habrías negado. -dijo Viktor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -Pero una vez aquí, tenemos más oportunidad de que aceptes. -besó su mano. 

Yuuri tragó saliva.

\- Entonces, esta tradición consiste en…

\- En que la persona que gane el oro, será reina por una noche, y los demás participantes le mostraremos nuestro respeto y adoración.

\- J.J., tú tienes novia.

\- Isabella no ve esto como una amenaza a nuestra relación. Todos somos hombres y lo que hacemos es más consentirnos y liberar adrenalina, ¡Como un día de spa!

\- ¡¿Isabella sabe de esto?! ¡¿Y lo aprueba?! Guau.

\- Ánimo, Katsuki, ¿Acaso no quieres ser mimado por todos nosotros a quienes derrotaste justamente?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Una oferta difícil de rechazar. Cumplir este tipo de fantasía en un ambiente seguro lleno de gente en quien confiaba y que, además, si era franco, había visto en poses muy comprometedoras usando ropa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Claro, los nervios durante competencias nunca lo dejaban pensar pecaminosamente en esos momentos, pero luego, en la tranquilidad y soledad de su cuarto, podía revivir esas visiones y darse cuenta de todo el potencial que contenían. Además, Viktor estaba de acuerdo, así que no contaba como engañar a tu pareja si ambos se acostaban con todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo. ¿Verdad?

\- Yuuri, estás pensando demasiado. –dijo Viktor frotando su nariz en su cuello para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. - Hoy no pienses. Solo siente. ¿Deseas esto? ¿Nos deseas?

Yuuri pudo sentir como en ese momento, todo rastro de lógica abandonaba su cuerpo. No confiaba en su voz así que asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido varias manos empezaron a desvestirlo, intercalando caricias aquí y allá, sintiendo sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel, las heridas en sus pies. Sintió dedos pasando por su cabello. Labios inspeccionando su piel. Narices inhalando su esencia. Incluso un mordisco en sus cuartos traseros.

Poco a poco fue llevado a una silla donde lo sentaron lentamente y luego abrieron sus piernas. Yuuri había estado desnudo frente a mucha gente en las aguas termales de su familia, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Se sentía expuesto. Observado. Analizado. Deseado. Cinco pares de ojos estaban fijos en él en su modo más vulnerable. Hambrientos. Pero fuera de sentirse intimidado, por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri estaba disfrutando ser el centro de atención. Estos 5 cuerpos magníficos estaban a su entera disposición, listos para servirle, calzoncillos olvidados en el suelo, armas en ristre. Dios salve a la reina.

\- Ahora mostraremos nuestros respetos a la reina. –dijo Viktor arrodillándose frente a él como un caballero. –Yo seré el primero para que te sientas más cómodo, luego podrás comparar la técnica de cada uno.

Sin esperar confirmación, Viktor tomó el miembro de Yuuri con su boca y empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo como sabía que más le gustaba. Sus dedos acariciaban habilidosamente sus testículos mientras su lengua bailaba maravillas de arriba abajo. Empezó a tomar más profundidad mientras sus brazos empezaron a enroscarse en su espalda, tomándolo con delicadeza como el valioso tesoro que era. Yuuri sabía que era para presumir su posesión más preciada. Dejar en claro que el dueño legítimo del manjar que todos iban a saborear, era suyo, y era con él con quien se iría al terminar. Yuuri miró de reojo a los voyeristas. ¿En serio estaba bien dejarlos entrar en la intimidad con su pareja? Podía ver sus intenciones a leguas. Viktor les estaba presentando un reto y como los competidores que eran, su única meta era demostrar que estaban a la altura. Viktor dijo algo sobre comparar ¿Habrán hecho apuestas sobre quién podría satisfacerlo mejor? ¿Quién lo haría correrse antes? ¿Quién lo haría gritar más? ¡Al diablo la prudencia! Yuuri estaba ansioso por ver qué le iban a presentar como ofrenda.

Estaba cerca. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre. Pero el comité de recreación tenía otros planes. Presintiendo la inminente llegado del orgasmo en su reina, Viktor se detuvo y le cedió su lugar a Phichit. Este se quedó unos segundos con mirada expectante hasta que Yuuri sonrió su consentimiento. Rebosando de emoción, el tailandés no fue nada sutil. Su lengua era juguetona y rápida. Sus manos pasaban del tronco de su miembro, a sus testículos y a sus muslos y caderas. Toques ligeros pero seguros como sus movimientos en el hielo. Y en el momento en que Yuuri empezó a arquear su cuerpo, las manos de Phichit recorrieron su esternón con delicadeza, calmándolo, hasta que retiró sus labios de su glande con un sonoro pop.

\- ¿Quién sigue?

Los demás siguieron el mismo patrón, mostrando sus mejores trucos y retirándose antes de que llegara al orgasmo. J.J. hacía unos movimientos muy complicados con la lengua que le hacían ver las estrellas. Otabek metió su lengua en su uretra y masajeaba sus testículos de una manera muy particular que le producía espasmos deliciosos. Chris subió sus piernas a sus hombros e hizo gala de una gran capacidad espacial en su boca. Era como una serpiente que engullía hasta el último vestigio de su presa, que además jugaba con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. ¡Eso debería ser considerado trampa!

Todavía no habían dejado que se viniera, pero Yuuri estaba disfrutando mucho el servicio de sus súbditos. Era como un buffet que lo haría reventar en cualquier momento. Sabía que su boca lo había traicionado hace mucho y sus gemidos eran cada vez más escandalosos, pero la vergüenza era algo con lo que el Yuuri de mañana tendría que lidiar, porque el Yuuri de hoy estaba borracho de lujuria ¡Y no se arrepentía de nada!

Aún nublado de placer, sintió cómo presionaban su espalda gentilmente y dirigían su cabeza hacia sus rodillas cerradas. Escuchó a Phichit detrás de él que jaló su trasero hasta hacerlo sobresalir por debajo del respaldar de la silla.

\- Y ahora para el plato principal de la noche, voy a asegurarme de que estés bien preparado y lubricado. –dijo mientras vertía abundante lubricante en su zona posterior e introducía un par de dedos para tantear su dilatación. -Recuerda que, si en algún momento te arrepientes o sientes que es demasiado, solo dilo ¿Está bien? La idea es hacerte pasar un buen rato. No te sientas presionado a aguantar nada. Si te duele o estás cansado, nosotros nos detendremos inmediatamente.

\- Gracias, Phichit. Confío en ustedes. –Phichit lo besó fuertemente en los labios.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Estás listo? ¿Quisieras empezar con Viktor otra vez para tener algo conocido o prefieres escoger a alguien? Todos nos morimos por ser el primero en entrar y tuvimos que hacer un sorteo, Viktor no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero todos nos ceñimos a lo que digas.

\- Mmm, creo que iré con el orden del sorteo. –Pudo escuchar el puchero descomunal de su novio al fondo de la habitación y no pudo contener la risa.

Su nueva posición volvía la experiencia en una cita a ciegas. Los chicos se mantenían atrás de la silla mientras él miraba al frente. Era un poco restrictivo, pero eso solo intensificaría la sensación en su recto. Pudo sentir el tamaño y la forma de cada uno. Viktor seguía siendo el más largo de todos, pero ¡Chris era increíblemente grueso! Por otro lado, J.J. tenía esta extraordinaria curva que llegaba a esos puntos perfectos. Phichit tenía un ritmo singular que lo dejaba sin aliento, y Otabek embestía con mucha fuerza siempre atinando a su próstata. Entre todos expandían sus anillos de músculo en todos los ángulos posibles. Los escuchaba jadear sobre su espalda, a veces tomando sus muñecas y jalándolas hacia atrás, otras tomándolo de la cintura, abusando su agujero sin descanso entre uno y otro hasta que eyaculaban dentro suyo. Yuuri intentaba reajustarse a cada nueva intrusión, pero la intensidad de las estocadas aumentaba sin previo aviso, volviéndolo un revoltijo incoherente que solo podía sentir.

Sentía el sudor chorreándole por la frente y el pecho, los dedos de sus pies se curvaban de tal manera que haría orgullos a cualquier instructor de ballet, y sus gemidos ya habían sobrepasado los niveles de la decencia. Quería hacerlo durar lo más posible, este placer intermitente que borraba y reescribía su identidad como un ser lascivo que solo vivía para ser penetrado una y otra vez sin piedad. Su agujero se contraía hambriento cada vez que era abandonado, solo para ser rellenado segundos después. Y ahí estaba otra vez. En su estómago. Ese cosquilleo que le prometía alivio luego de tanto abuso. No supo quién estaba dentro suyo en ese momento, pero debió sentirse muy orgulloso de ser el culpable de que por fin eyaculara.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sus extremidades como fideos, sintió que lo cargaban y depositaban cuidadosamente en la cama, lo limpiaban y le ofrecían agua. Pero estaban muy equivocados si creían que eso era suficiente para tenerlo satisfecho. Así que ni bien recuperó el aliento, se apoyó en su codo y con una sonrisa engreída llena de eros, les dijo

\- ¿Qué sigue?

\- ¡Les dije que era un monstruo de estamina! –dijo Viktor entre risas y las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

\- Bueno, _cherie_ , ahora que nos conoces, cada uno va a presentarte su mejor movimiento. ¿Algún voluntario mientras los demás mortales descansamos un poco?

\- Yo he estado acostumbrándome a su ritmo así que todavía puedo un round más de corrido.

\- Presumido –le dijo Phichit mientras tomaba agua.

\- Aprovecha mientras todavía puedas.

\- ¡Chris!

\- Ven aquí, amor. Menos charla y más acción –ronroneó Yuuri mientras abría los brazos para recibirlo en la cama.

Él sabía que a pesar de la apariencia genial y calculadora de Viktor, por dentro era un niño que necesitaba tanto mimar como ser mimado, así como reafirmación en sus sentimientos, que eran reales y no iban a desaparecer. Por eso le gustaba hacerlo de misionero. Cara a cara. Comprobar en sus ojos que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Que era amado. Una pose donde podía contemplar de lleno a su pareja y apreciar mejor sus reacciones. Una pose donde podía a abrazar y besar a su pareja en el proceso. Sostenerlo hasta fundir sus cuerpos en uno, porque ¡Oh, dulce Yuuri! También está aferrado a su espalda, dejando la marca de sus uñas y dientes mientras sus piernas apremian a sus caderas a ir más profundo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Atrapándolo. Sin escapatoria. Yuuri podría ser el pasivo la mayoría de veces, pero era demandante y tomaba el control como la legítima reina que era. Y ahora todos podían verlo.

\- Yuuri, cariño, se está saliendo tu eros –bromeó Chris cuando Viktor cayó cuasi sin vida a un lado de la cama luego de eyacular una cantidad grosera de semen que casi se sale del condón.

\- ¡Diablos, Katsuki! Ya quisiera que me aprietes con esos muslos todas las noches. ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora no le has fracturado la cadera a Nikiforov?

\- Oh, Yuuri es capaz de romper una sandía con esos muslos.

\- ¡Phichit! –en medio de su segundo post orgasmo, Yuuri no sabía si sentirse halagado o difamado.

\- Bueno, ¡Yo sigo! –dijo el aludido.

Phichit trepó a la cama y volteó a Yuuri sobre su estómago sin mucha ceremonia. Luego levantó su cadera solo para poder restregar su rostro en sus bien definidos glúteos.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto –y antes de que Yuuri pudiera reclamar algo, introdujo su lengua en su entrada. Revoloteó dentro con una técnica digna de un bailarín profesional, obligando a Yuuri a sostenerse fuertemente de las sábanas. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia. Phichit retiró su lengua, sintió que aplicaba más lubricante y volvió a bajar sus caderas. Se alineó en su entrada y levantó los pies de Yuuri como una carretilla, arqueando su espalda. Y en un movimiento limpio, lo penetró hasta el fondo. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese ritmo picoso que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad. Era fuego que jugaba con sus entrañas.

Perdiendo toda noción del tiempo, Yuuri sintió que era manipulado nuevamente, hasta quedar sentado y encajado sobre Otabek que yacía acostado boca arriba al otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no pones a trabajar esos muslos de los que tanto presumen?

A Yuuri le sorprendió el descaro de Otabek pero no pudo más que sentirse encantado de conceder a la petición de su súbdito. Se sacó el cabello sudado de la frente, pasándolo hacia atrás con todo su eros mientras relamía sus labios y contraía sus paredes interiores. Sus caderas empezaron a cabalgar de manera hipnótica. Arriba y abajo. Constante y sin descanso como todas esas horas extra de entrenamiento. Era embriagante verlo. Otabek no podría ganarle en su propio juego, así que tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y apoyó su peso en la planta de sus pies para taladrarlo con toda la fuerza que el quedaba. Yuuri casi puso ojos en blanco por el impacto. ¿Cómo le hacía para ser tan certero en su puntería si usaba tanta potencia?

No mucho después su cuerpo era nuevamente manipulado hacia una nueva posición, esta vez fuera de la cama, en el piso. Fue puesto cabeza abajo apoyado en sus omóplatos, mientras su trasero quedó suspendido en el aire. Chris estaba de pie a su lado inspeccionado su agujero.

\- Si tan solo pudieras verte, _mon cher_. Estás tan abierto y listo para nosotros.

Saboreando el momento, el suizo apuntó su miembro hacia abajo y lo encajó en el ya tan dilatado hoyo. Ahora podía recibir perfectamente todo el ancho de Chris sin sentir que lo partían en 2. Podía deslizarse dentro y fuera sin ninguna restricción. Eso significaba que ya podía ir en serio. Con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, empezó a embestir a su presa sin compasión. Yuuri sabía que su coxis iba a pagar el precio en la mañana, pero no le importó. Este nuevo nivel de abuso lo estaba volviendo loco ¡Y le encantaba!

Para cuando Chris se retiró, Yuuri ya empezaba a sentir sus extremidades de gelatina y le costaba cada vez más recuperar el aliento luego de un orgasmo. Nuevamente sentía manos que lo acariciaban tiernamente mientras bajaba a la realidad. Pequeños besos aquí y allá. Un paño húmedo que lo limpiaba y palabras de aliento por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Realmente se sentía bien cuidado, mimado, idolatrado.

\- Creo que es hora de ofrecer un espectáculo, ¿No te parece, Katsuki?

J.J. lo cargó apoyando su pecho a su espalda y sujetándolo por detrás de las rodillas, abriéndolo de piernas y mostrando todo su sexo a los demás. Ahí de pie, orgulloso como si expusiera las joyas reales ante las miradas de los demás súbditos. Y el muy fresco decía que Nikiforov era el dramático.

Cuando se aseguró de que todos lo estuvieran mirando de frente. Se hundió dentro de Yuuri y empezó a arremeter en un ritmo tiránico, con esa curva del diablo que golpeaba en todos los buenos lugares. La garganta de Yuuri empezaba a arderle de tanto gritar. Sentía que se le iban a salir los sesos con cada empuje. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Solo existía. Y si así era como iba a morir, estaba listo.

Cuando lo bajaron cual mártir, y lo recostaron de nuevo, fue directo sobre el miembro de Viktor, quien yacía boca arriba en la cama.

\- Ahora ¿Qué te parece un poco de trabajo en equipo?

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera descifrar a qué se refería, Phichit trepó sobre las piernas de Yuuri y se empaló en su pene todavía erecto.

\- ¡Esto va a ser divertido!

Los ojos de Yuuri casi se salen de sus órbitas con la doble sensación, para inmediatamente después cerrarse con mucha fuerza. Esto era realmente otro nivel de estimulación. Tan intenso que su boca dibujaba una gran O pero ya no emitía sonido alguno. Alguien sintió la necesidad de cerrársela con un beso francés ¿Eso que raspa era la barba de Chris? El ritmo de sus caderas era errático, no sabía si moverse hacia arriba para embestir a Phichit, o hacia abajo para darle el encuentro a Viktor. Demasiado. Sentía el aliento de Viktor en su cuello que lo mordía furioso, mientras sus brazos se extendían hacia adelante ansiosos por sujetarse a algo, terminando enganchado a los pectorales de Phichit. Demasiado. La fricción en su canal interno empezaba a irritarlo, pero seguía siendo tan desesperadamente delicioso. Demasiado. Por otro lado, el calor en su miembro y los continuos saltos de Phichit eran tan… ¡Ah! ¡Demasiado!

Todo se volvió blanco durante un momento ¿Perdió la conciencia? Eso parecía. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a sus amigos con rostros preocupados.

\- ¡Qué susto, Katsuki! Creímos que había sido demasiado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

\- Incluso si quisiera continuar, no podría, su agujero está un poco irritado y no quiero arriesgar un desgarro.

\- Pero si quieres, _mon cher_ , puedo castigar a este bruto por no ser más cuidadoso.

\- ¡Au! Lo siento, amor. Fui muy duro contigo. Haré lo que quieras para compensarte.

Yuuri miraba divertido la preocupación de sus amigos, pero realmente se sentía bien. Quizá un poco adolorido en la parte de atrás tomando en cuenta la cantidad de condones acumulados en la papelera, pero aún quería seguir siendo consentido por todos. 

\- ¿Lo que sea?

Todos pudieron ver como los ojos de Yuuri se encendían de lujuria otra vez.

\- De rodillas, vasallo. Muéstrale a tu reina cuánto lo sientes –dijo Yuuri mientras abría las piernas y presentaba su erección frente a él.

\- Sí, su alteza –Viktor empezó a engullir sacándole sonidos de satisfacción.

\- Chris, acepto tu oferta. Dale su merecido.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes, alteza –Chris se puso de pie al borde de la cama y se alineó con la entrada de Viktor. Luego penetró sin piedad, nalgueándolo de cuando en cuando mientras Viktor no dejaba de chupar. ¡Eso era una vista!

Como siguiendo una señal, Phichit y Otabek se acercaron a cada lado de Yuuri y empezaron a lamer sus pezones. Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza por el borde de la cama, donde J.J. se ubicó estratégicamente, ofreciéndole su polla roja y lista para ser engullida.

-Realmente es un buen servicio –pensó. - Definitivamente tengo que ganar el próximo año. 

**FIN**


End file.
